This invention relates to calendar frames which are uniquely designed to display an art rendering while also displaying a calendar which is easy to connect to said frame, is interchangeable with the subsequent year calendar and wherein monthly calendar pieces can be easily removed and discarded and wherein a user may make notes of information related to the information on said calendar.
Henceforth, display calendars have either been a one-piece foldable device which is hung by a pin or the like and the user turns the calendar over each month to display a new month or have been rigid frames where the calendar portions occupy the entire display area and the pages of which are either torn off with each passing month or where the entire frame must be taken down to remove that month""s page and a new one inserted. Only the calendar is displayed in the prior art and the overall piece does not set a decorative tone or allow for decorative artwork to be simultaneously displayed. This is important as the decorative aspect of a frame hanging is what people wish to place on the walls of their residence or work place.
The instant calendar removes all those detrimental features of the prior art by first presenting a decorative artwork in conjunction with a solid, well constructed frame which taken by themselves make for an attractive hanging. The instant invention also allows for the user to display a calendar or other information on the frame in a fashion which is pleasing to the eye and is easy to adjust for the passing of each month. The information bearing sheets are hung on two pegs and a pivotal center piece pivots downward to keep the sheets in place on the pegs. When a user wishes to remove the top calendar sheet upon the expiration of the month, he or she merely pivots up the center piece, removes the top sheet and pivots the center piece down in place again. There is no tearing, removing and flipping of the entire calendar or placing a new sheet in place. The sheets are merely stacked on the pegs and held there by the center piece and easily removed upon the expiration of each month.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel calendar which acts as a display foundation for art, provides an datable annual calendar and allows for notations to be made by the user corresponding to events within the calendar month shown.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a permanent display frame to provide for a calendar and/or note pad which allows continuous use year after year and which is used simultaneously to provide a display of art.
These and other objects will become apparent when reference is had to the accompanying drawings in which.